


Intimacy

by Bitsy, quoththegayven, tazlivereadings



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Blupjeans working out some Feelings, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitsy/pseuds/Bitsy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazlivereadings/pseuds/tazlivereadings
Summary: Summary from the original fic:She’s probably afraid of intimacy. She knows that, realistically, she should probably be in therapy. Not a lot of chances for that on the Starblaster, though, unless she wants to talk to Merle about how she uses sex as a coping mechanism.Lup's new to dating. Barry's not had sex in 50 years. Their relationship's success isn't guaranteed.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intimacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777479) by [grumby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumby/pseuds/grumby). 



> Performed by:  
> Narrator: Bitsy - @zinglebert-bembledack on tumblr / @Bitsy on Ao3  
> Lup: Emma - @fantasyrockopera on tumblr / @quoththegayven on Ao3  
> Barry: Rowan - @jortsman on tumblr / @Im_a_Jorts_Man on Ao3

**Download** : [MP3](https://drive.google.com/uc?export=download&id=1Q0XaukX0KCG5wXri8mYydHjB7qI4o9qX) (9.17 MBs) **Length** 15:37

Please right click and "Save As".

(Soundcloud player may use cookies for analytics purposes.)

**Author's Note:**

> Join our discord to listen live and find out about other projects we produce. We regularly read TAZ:B fanfics and also have a weekly podcast called Off Balance that is a reimagining of the Balance storyline but with a voidfished Lup and Barry in place of THB as well as other D&D or tabletop RPG games.
> 
> We also offer our discord group occasional previews of fics or beta readings. It's a great little community of TAZ fans and you're invited to join!
> 
> https://discord.gg/wMnC3jy


End file.
